The present invention relates to dental implements and in particular, to a retractor attachment for engaging the inner surface of the lip or cheek of a patient to press the lip or cheek outwardly so as to improve visibility within the patient's mouth. The attachment is particularly suitable for use with dental mirror instruments having a handle and shank portion connected to a generally wafer-like mirrored surface. The retractor attachment is rotatably mounted on the shank of the instrument adjacent the mirror and is adapted to press outwardly against the nearby lip or cheek surface within a patient's mouth to facilitate illumination and visibility of the work area imaged by the mirror. The retractor has an enlarged surface area for engaging the cheek and which extends transverse to the axis of the handle and shank and preferably substantially equidistantly on opposite sides thereof. When the cheek is engaged by the retractor, the shank (with the mirror) may be turned on its axis relative to the retractor to adjust the position of the mirror for optimum field of view without affecting the orientation of the retractor.
Heretofore, a variety of retractor elements have been utilized in connection with a dental mirror for the purpose of holding back the lip or cheek of a patient from a work area to be imaged by the mirror. Examples of these prior retractors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,029,258 to Beadles, 1,844,733 to Wise and 2,582,121 to Harvey. These prior devices, however, suffer a distinct disadvantage in that the retractor of each is non-rotatably fixed to the shank of the dental mirror instrument. The fixed mounting limits the field of vision achievable during use of the dental instrument since the mirror position cannot be adjusted to improve the vision without simultaneously affecting the position of the retractor and therefore, its effectiveness. Unfortunately it often occurs that for these prior devices the most advantageous mirror position does not correspond to the most effective position of the retractor. Moreover, since minor necessary adjustments in the position of the mirror have heretofore effected corresponding changes in the retractor position, discomfort to the patient results as the protruding edges of the retractor tend, under these circumstances, to be pressed into the cheek or lip tissue.